Special occasions such as the major seasonal events including Christmas, Hanukkah, Halloween, Easter, Thanksgiving, etc. provide individuals with an opportunity to temporarily redecorate various rooms of their living space in a manner consistent with the theme of the particular seasonal event. In addition, other special events such as birthday parties, retirement parties, graduation parties, bridal showers and baby showers, etc. provide individuals with an opportunity to decorate one or more rooms in which the special event is to be held in a manner consistent with the particular special event. One continual problem presented to individuals in decorating a room or rooms of their living space consistent with the theme of a major holiday or other special event are the pictures in the room or rooms throughout the year which are inconsistent with or otherwise out of place for the particular holiday or special event.
Christmas provides an excellent example. In the nineties, more and more individuals have engaged in the ritual of transforming their living space in December to a seasonal delight including elaborate outside and inside displays. The interior decorations include elaborate Christmas trees, manger settings, and numerous accessories bearing Christmas decorative patterns including tablecloths, doormats, pillows, towels, dishes, etc. With such elaborate decorations, a glass framed picture of a bright landscape of a summer day is simply out of place. Similarly, a painting of a vase of peach tulips detracts from the other decorative aspects of the individual's living space carefully tailored to the Christmas holiday.
Previously, individuals have chosen to take down or otherwise remove the out-of-place picture or pictures from the room or rooms and replace it with a picture or decoration more befitting the particular special event or holiday. This process is time consuming because it not only requires removal of the picture but requires the individual to take the time and find the space necessary to safely store the picture until after the special event or holiday. It also requires the individual to find a replacement picture or decoration which is approximately the same size as the picture or pictures removed. Sometimes, individuals have taken down out-of-place pictures and wrapped them like presents to be consistent with the Christmas holiday. This is time-consuming because it requires the picture to be taken down, elaborately wrapped and then rehung. Further, this process must be continually repeated for each special event or holiday. A significant need therefore exists for means to readily redecorate pictures to conform to the theme of the special event or holiday that can be repeatedly reused year after year and which does not require removal of the pictures and subsequent safe storage thereof or other elaborate methods to conform the picture into a decorative accessory befitting the particular special event or holiday.